


Not Fade Away

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's not surprised to find Peter in the hospital again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/gifts).



Claude waited until the nurse cleared the doorway, then darted through before the door could swing closed. As the latch caught, Claude peered through the window, just to make certain the nurse wasn’t coming back. She made it to the nurse’s station, and clicked on the radio. Perfect. Claude turned away, satisfied that he was alone.

Well, not exactly alone. In the room’s single bed lay a pale, bruised shadow of a young man.

“Stupid. Bloody stupid, Peter,” Claude breathed. He drifted closer to the bed and its surrounding forest of beeping machines.

Up close, Peter looked awful, like a fine china vase that had been carelessly dropped and inexpertly pieced back together. Besides the nasty bruises, a long gash marred his forehead and the left side of his face, and a thick layer of bandaging on his abdomen covered what Claude suspected was a bullet wound. Such a shame. Such a damn waste.

Whatever Peter’s freakshow of a family had gotten him into this time was too much. That mad lot seemed to be vying for the right to be the death of Peter, and Claude wouldn’t have it. Not anymore. Claude knew how to disappear, and this time, he wasn’t opposed to taking Peter with him.

Claude threw himself into the ill-padded chair next to the bed and allowed his hand to land on the sheets a few inches from Peter. “You know,” he said conversationally. “The point of being invisible is to avoid getting yourself shot. Or otherwise murdered.” Not that Claude had managed to avoid the bullet meant for him. Hypocrite, that was him all over. “You need to be more careful.”

Peter’s hand moved. His fingers reached just far enough out to wrap around Claude’s thumb.

“Alright, alright. I can stay a while. I have some preparations to make, but they can wait another few hours. Just until dawn, though. Wouldn’t want the day nurse to catch you being transparent and mention it your mum, yeah?”

Peter’s grip on Claude tightened.

“Alright. Alright, Peter. I’ll stay as long as you want.”


End file.
